Two Lives to Live
by Hedwig518
Summary: What is it like for a muggleborn when they are back in the muggle world. Read and find out. A girl is torn between her old life as a muggle and her life now as a witch. Set in the Marauder's time. James's and Sirius fifth year.
1. Pranks and Books

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. And this story is written only for fun and no profitable intention.  
  
A/N: I started another story with this same chapter (I added a few very small thing) but have decided to start a new story. I also changed my OC's name. I know this is just the beginning, but it's about Aliena, a muggle born, who is torn between her former life as a muggle and her life now as a witch. Please Review! This is my first fan fic. I need feedback for my story. Be nice and review.  
  
Pranks and Books  
  
"Hurry up, Prongs!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can. Where's that book?"  
"Here. Come on hurry up! McGonagall'll be back any second."  
"Almost done so keep your pants on, Padfoot. I just need to do one more thing... there done."  
"Okay, pack it up and let's get outta here befor..."  
"Good afternoon gentlemen."  
  
Startled by the voice, the two Marauders stood up hurriedly. James quickly slid the book he was holding into his robes while Sirius pushed the other evidence under a desk. Turning around to meet their fate, James and Sirius came face to face with Professor McGonagall who was leading a very guilty looking Peter Pettigrew in front of her. Oh great, thought James, McGonagall. Peter gave his friends an apologetic glance then looked up with frightened eyes at McGonagall.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." said McGonagall calmly yet giving the two fifth year Gryffindors a look that would send a grown man running. Sirius glared at Peter who was nervously fidgeting with his fingers. James could tell his friend was annoyed at Peter for letting them get caught.  
"Course not, Professor." said James cheerfully, as he carefully slid the book into a pocket and assumed an innocent face that he knew didn't fool McGonagall for a second. Maybe we'll be able to get out of this one, he thought. We've done it before. "Me and Sirius were just coming back to get some stuff we left here during class."  
Next to him Sirius nodded. "Now that we got it we'll be on our way now." He and James started to make their way the door and thought they might make it, but were stopped by McGonagall's stern voice. She knew them too well to know that they weren't doing anything.  
"Nice try, gentlemen, but I am afraid I'm not satisfied." She held out her hand to James. "Now if I may please have what ever it is you are hiding." Her voice sounded impatient.  
James sighed then reluctantly reached into his robe, pulled out a leather bound book and handed it to McGonagall. He cast a quick glance to Sirius who smiled as McGonagall examined the book.  
"See Professor," said Sirius, quickly hiding his smile as he looked up at the Professor. "We just left that book here and were coming back to pick it up."  
"I'm sure." Still not satisfied, McGonagall ran her hands over the leather searching for something that might look suspicious. Not finding anything she opened the cover to look at the inside of the book. Peter gave a small squeak as ink squirted out from the book and splattered McGonagall's face, covering her spectacles. James and Sirius hid their smiles of amusement, knowing it would get them in even more trouble, as McGonagall sputtered the ink from her mouth and glared at the two boys. They looked down at there feet trying hard not to laugh.  
"You know this means another detention." she said curtly, wiping the ink away with a handkerchief she produced.  
"Yes, Professor." said James, he hoped she didn't hear the laughter in his voice.  
"Very well. You may go now." she waved them off and the three boys hurried out the door.  
When they were out of earshot James and Sirius burst out laughing. Peter nervously laughed beside them.  
"That was great, Prongs!" said Sirius, his dark eyes were shining from laughter "Did you see her face as the ink hit her?"  
"I know." answered James, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I thought she was going to murder us."  
The three Marauders turned down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room. It was a Wednesday afternoon and classes were done for the day. Students were milling around in the halls talking and laughing freely. A group of girls giggled as the group walked by and waved to Sirius and James. Not being able to resist, Sirius sent one of his charming smiles and a small wink to the group of girls who only giggled harder. James just rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius couldn't resist showing off around girls.  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and went inside after mumbling the password. ("Dragon Tooth")  
James and Sirius each threw themselves into an armchair in the common room, leaving Peter to sit on the couch. The common room was empty except for them. Most of the students were taking advantage of the nice day and were spending their time outside in the warm weather.  
  
"Wormtail, you were supposed to be the look out. We told you to call out if any teachers came by."  
Peter sat up from his position on the couch to look at James. "I'm sorry," he apologized "I was caught off guard. She snuck up on me. I was looking the other way when she came up behind me." He looked at his two friends hoping for an apology, but they weren't giving in. "I mean... it didn't turn out too bad. You only got a detention and it's not like you never had one before." He smiled awkwardly.  
James rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the detention. It's just better when you're not caught."  
James leaned back his head and let out a sigh. Usually they didn't get caught, but the few times they did were one to many. They had always left someone to be the look out (usually Peter) but that didn't always work out, just like it didn't now. Somehow the professors were one step ahead of them, almost like they had a sixth sense for trouble. And James and Sirius were nothing but trouble. During the five years they had attended Hogwarts, they had been dubbed "The Terrible Two." him and Sirius. They were best friends and the best pranksters in the school and probably the history of Hogwarts. From setting the Transfiguration animals loose, to turning the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's hair blue (they got a months worth of detention for that), no prank was too big or too small for the two of them. And not only were they good at pranking, they were good in pretty much everything else.  
The two of them were top in their class, excelling at all magical academics. They were also popular, thanks to their good looks. James was seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch, never failing to catch the Snitch in a match and assuring them a win every time. In fact, Gryffindor was looking to secure the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year running, ever since James joined the team. Sirius was very popular with the girls in the school. James didn't know what is was, but something about Sirius made the girl giggle and flip their hair when ever he passed. Sirius also couldn't help showing off around the girls either. When he was near them, he would casually run his fingers through his hair and flash one of his charming, mischievous smiles. He could have almost any girl in the school yet he remained single. James didn't have a shortage of girls either, he knew many girls who would have liked to hook up with him, but like Sirius, he remained single, but not for the same reasons.  
Besides Sirius, James also had two other great friends; Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was the smart one of the group, but not like James and Sirius. He learned by reading and studying constantly. He could often be seen at night studying for an upcoming test while James and Sirius would be planning their next prank. Remus usually didn't participate in the pranks they played and stayed a good boy. That's probably why he was named a prefect. Because he was so different from James and Sirius, people often wondered why someone like Remus would befriend someone like them. But Remus got along well with them and they had their share of fun and laughs together.  
Peter on the other hand was, what you could say, 'the sore thumb of the group'. He was completely different from the rest of them. Whereas James, Sirius and Remus were smart and good looking, Peter was rather slow witted and, let's just say, not the type most girls wanted. James and Sirius would often make fun of Peter because of this, but it was all for good fun.  
Still, these four friends, somewhat totally different from the others, joined together and were great friends, much to everyone else's surprise.  
  
"You know what? We really need something else besides Wormtail for a look out."  
James sat up, startled from his train of thought. He looked over at Sirius, who had spoken and was looking at him expectantly. James shook his head, clearing the other thoughts from his mind.  
"Sorry, lost you for a minute. What were you saying?"  
Sirius sighed, obvious annoyed that James hadn't been listening. "I was just saying that we need more than Wormtail looking out for teachers." He looked in Peter's direction. "I mean seriously Pete, that's the third time this month we've been caught. And it's all thanks to you."  
Peter looked sheepishly at Sirius. "I'm sorry. But it isn't my fault, honest. I mean, those professors... they just sneak up on you and..."  
"Stop trying to dodge the blame Wormtail, it's your fault we were caught." said James.  
Peter murmured something under his breath and sank back down in the couch's cushions.  
James ran his fingers though his hair causing it to look untidy yet, attractive. "What were you talking about Padfoot?"  
Sirius looked up from the chair. During those few moments, he somehow drifted off from the conversation and was now being brought back.  
"Huh, what? ...Um, I was just saying we need something besides Peter for a guard and stuff."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Like a sensor or something. Something that'll let us know when someone is coming."  
James thought that is would be a good idea to have something like that. He had even thought about it before, though never brought it up. A warning device. With that they would be able to do almost anything without being caught.  
  
The portrait door opened and two people walked into the common room. One was a sandy hair boy with gray eyes holding a stack of books. He was talking to a rather pretty girl with dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and deep, hazel eyes that gleamed with life and energy. She was also carrying a stack of books. They were deep in conversation as they walked over. James recognized them as his friend Remus Lupin and Aliena Hugh, another fifth year who they had a causal acquaintance with. Like Remus, Aliena learned from studying and reading. She was an intelligent girl, not quite as smart as James and Sirius, but clever enough. She was mostly a quiet girl and kept to herself and her studying, but she had a good amount of friends and James did know her to get rowdy, especially out on the Quidditch Pitch. Aliena was a very talented Chaser and played for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
Remus and Aliena walked over to the table near where James and them were sitting and dropped the books on the table with a loud thud. The noise startled Peter, who had apparently been sleeping, and he sat up to make room for Remus and Aliena. James eyed the books with amusement.  
"Is that the whole library Moony?"  
"It's for homework." Remus said, shifting though the books.  
James shrugged, he knew better then to question Remus's homework habits. Instead, he reached out to grab a book that was on the top of the pile. It was a thick book bound in a night blue cover. "This doesn't look like it will help you study."  
The gold letters of the title read: Spellbound, a romance novel. James chuckled.  
"Wow Moony, never thought you were the romantic type." he said, and began to flip through the book.  
"'The blanket of stars shone overhead above the two lovers. Aden held gently in his arms a smiling angel. Her fingers ran though his dark hair, while his hand caressed her face....' "  
Aliena looked up at James, who was reading the passage from the book. "That's mine."  
"Oh," James closed the book and handed it to Aliena. "Still it would be good for you Moony. It might give you some ideas on how to pick up some girls."  
Remus, not taking notice to James's comment, picked up another book and began to look through it.  
"It might not be a bad idea for you to look through it James." Aliena said "It might give you some ideas into wooing Lily." She glanced at James from over her book.  
Sirius burst out laughing and even Remus put down his book to look a James, laughing softly. James glared.  
It was no secret that he had a crush on Lily Evans. He had liked her since the first time he saw her in their first year at Hogwarts. He asked her out constantly, but Lily didn't seem interested in him. Sirius thought that James should give up on Lily, but James knew he never could. The way her red hair fell into her face or the way her startling green eye sparkled whenever she laughed captivated him.  
"She'll break eventually. I mean she just can't keep refusing me." James crossed his arms looking at Aliena. He didn't like to be constantly reminded that she wouldn't go out with him.  
Remus put down his book. "James, she's not horse. You can't just break her. And trust me James, she can and will refuse you as many times as she likes."  
James let out a deep sigh. "Aliena, you're her friend. What does she say about me?"  
Aliena didn't answer and went back to reading Spellbound. James cleared his throat trying to get her attention.  
"I am not a liberty to say."  
James looked at her wide-eyed. "Why? Ahh, come on Ali. Tell me what she says." he pleaded.  
Aliena looked up a James with a fleeting glance. "She likes you."  
James heart fluttered for a moment as the words sank in. He could feel his face burning, and hoped the others didn't notice. "Really?"  
"No." she answered, a small smile on her face.  
Sirius started laughing again and James's heart sank. Aliena had only been joking. He threw a pillow at Sirius to make him stop laugh, but it only resulted in Sirius throwing the pillow back up him, hitting him in the face. Aliena looked up at the two boys and with a sigh of frustration and annoyance she closed the book she was reading and stood up from the couch. As she passed the table she picked up a stack of books and balanced them on her hip. Remus saw her get up and when she passed him he put a hand on her arm.  
"Where are you going? I thought we were going to do our homework?"  
"It's too noisy in here." she cast a disdainfully look at James and Sirius, who were still fighting each other. "Besides I can do my homework later."  
Remus looked disappointed. "Oh, well maybe another time."  
"Yeah maybe." She turned and went up to the girls' dormitory. 


	2. School Talk

School Talk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. And this story is written only for fun and no profitable intention.  
A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. It's just Aliena and her friends (Lily and Kahlan, you get to meet them) talking about school. You know, talking about upcoming event, school sports, and complaining about teachers and stuff. It shows the daily life of Hogwarts and it almost seems like a normal school. (Expect normal schools don't have a Potions class or a ghost teacher. LOL) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please (I know I sound desperate) but please review. I would like to know what you think.  
  
School Talk  
The sun was slowly going behind the clouds as the days drew to a close. Rays of red and orange light flooded in through the windows, making the Great Hall look as if it were on fire. The sunset was cast upon the enchanted ceiling above the students as they enjoyed their dinner. The Hall was filled with the sounds of laughter, talking and of course eating.  
Aliena sat in her normal spot at the Gryffindor table with her two best friends, Lily Evans and Kahlan Leech. Lily and Kahlan were in the same year as her. They had met first year on the train and have been friends ever since.  
  
"Ali, did you start your Potions essay yet?" asked Kahlan, putting more mashed potatoes on her plate. Kahlan was an average student, not as smart as Aliena or Lily, but potions was definitely her worse subject.  
"I was going to, but James and Sirius were making too much noise in the common room." answered Aliena. Lily snorted into her food, Aliena and Kahlan looked at each other suppressing their smiles, which they knew would make Lily upset. Lily hated Sirius and James, thinking they were nothing but conceited prats and wanted nothing to do with them. But Aliena and Kahlan both knew that deep down inside, Lily liked James even though she wouldn't admit and they were stupid enough to ask her.  
"It's ok though. I'll do it Friday or over the weekend, I've got Quidditch practice Thursday." Aliena continued.  
"Can you help me with mine?" pleaded Kahlan.  
"Sure."  
There was a loud commotion further down the table. Apparently, James had transfigured a pork chop into a mouse and it was scurrying down the table making the girls squeal. Plates and water goblets were knocked down as the mouse continued its way up the table squeaking loudly. James and Sirius laughed hysterically as the girls tried to get out of the rodent's path. By now, the attentions of the other tables were on Gryffindor.  
When the mouse reached where Aliena and her friends were sitting, Lily reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. After a few muttered words the mouse turned back into a pork chop. Lily set it onto an empty plate and sent a death glare down to where James was sitting. James only smiled at her and ran his fingers through his hair. Lily turned away disgusted.  
"I hate that prat!"  
"Calm down, Lil." said Kahlan, trying to comfort Lily. She could get very upset when it came to James.  
Lily went back to her food in a huff, angrily stabbing her carrots with her fork.  
"How can you be friends with such jerks, Ali?"  
Aliena took a slip of her pumpkin juice before answering. "I'm not exactly friends with them, Lil." Lily looked at her disbelieving. "Well, I'm mostly friends with Remus and he's friends with them." Lily cast a look at her, Aliena returned it. "They really aren't that bad. I mean they are smart and the things they do are sort of funny."  
Lily let out a loud sigh and sat in silence not looking as Aliena. Aliena rolled her eyes. Lily never approved of her hanging out with them, even if it was just Remus. And he was probably the best of the four. They sat in silence for a length.  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up." said Aliena trying to break the uneasy tension.  
Lily looked up from her plate. "Yeah, I heard about that."  
"They opened up a new place I've heard." said Kahlan excitedly, trying to change the topic from James. "Zonko's Joke Shop. Oh, and Honeydukes supposed to have a new type of candy."  
"I can't wait." said Lily, coming out of her annoyed state, much to the relief of her two friends. "It's about time we had a Hogsmeade trip." The girls, finished with their dinner, rose from the table, exited the Great Hall, and began their way through the dark corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. It was quiet, the only sound to be heard were the clatter of their feet and the faint echo of Peeves bouncing off the walls in some distant classroom.  
"It'll be a good break, too." said Kahlan, as the group waited for the stairs to swing round. "I swear, the teachers are on a homework rage."  
"I know," agreed Aliena "With Quidditch practice and all, I'll be lucky to get any of my homework done this year."  
"Well O.W.Ls are coming up this year." said Lily in a knowing tone "The teachers are just getting us ready."  
"By what? Drowning us in a load full of homework?" said Kahlan  
Lily looked at her. "Well you do want to do well on your O.W.Ls, don't you?"  
"Of course I do!" exclaimed Kahlan throwing up her hands "I just think the teachers are going about the wrong way of reviewing." She crossed her arms, having made her point.  
"Professor Hagen, I think, is giving out the most homework." said Aliena. She agreed with Kahlan, the teachers were giving out way to much homework. Professor Hagan, the Arithmancy teacher (All three girls took Arithmancy) had given them two essays and a chart to do, plus he told them of an upcoming quiz next week. Aliena was good in Arithmancy, but all that homework and studying took up a least a good hour and a half to complete, and add that to all the other homework she had to do.  
"Oh I hate Hagen." replied Kahlan. She had taken Arithmancy only because her friends had signed up for it.  
"I don't think he's that bad." said Aliena. She thought Hagen was a good teacher, tough, but good.  
Kahlan looked at Aliena with a smile. "That's only because you're a teacher's pet. But he's really hard. Every one says so."  
"He just likes to challenge us." said Aliena "And I am not a teacher's pet. Besides Binns is worst, I think." Professor Binns was a ghost who taught History of Magic.  
"Yeah he is. All he does is lecture us in a monotone voice." said Kahlan. "The goblin rebellion of 1543 took place in northern England." Kahlan imitated Professor Binns causing both Lily and Aliena to laugh.  
They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and went inside. The common room was empty; most of the students were still back in the Great Hall. A fire merrily crackled in the hearth and filled the room with a warm sensation. The combination of a full stomach and the heat of the fire made the girls tired. Yawning they made their way up to their dormitories and began to get ready for bed.  
"First Quidditch match this weekend." said Aliena, pulling her nightgown over her head.  
"Whose's it between?" asked Kahlan. Aliena and Kahlan were the Quidditch enthusiasts of the threesome. Lily didn't care much for the sport although had yet to miss a game. Aliena was the only one of them to actually play on the team though. Kahlan would have tried out but she 'lacked the coordination and skill' as she put it. She didn't seem to mind though content with cheering Aliena and the rest of the team on.  
"Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
"When does Gryffindor play?"  
"Not until after Christmas holiday."  
The door opened and their other two roommates walked in, Sharon Gilroy and Mackenzie Ashmore. They caught a whiff of a putrid odor come in through the door before it closed.  
Aliena waved her hand in front of her nose trying to get rid of the smell and pulled a face. "Whew. What happened?"  
"Dungbombs." said Sharon in a simple voice. A noise from downstairs showed that others were trying to escape from the smell. Thuds sounded on the stairs as the students tried to get into the safety of their dorms. Sharon and Mackenzie began to change in their night clothes and get ready for bed.  
"Sirius and James?" asked Aliena, though she already knew the answer. Sharon nodded confirming it.  
Lily shook her head disgusted. "Those two...I swear they are the most immature, conceited, most irrespon..."  
"Lil." said Aliena in a firm voice, stopping Lily from another James rant.  
All the girls sat on the edge of their beds staring at each other though not saying anything.  
"Are you staying for Christmas, Ali?" asked Lily  
"No, are you?"  
Lily shook her head.  
"You mean I'm going to be all alone?" asked Kahlan staring at her two best friends.  
"You're staying?" asked Aliena  
"Yeah," said Kahlan miserably "My parents are visiting some friends in Italy."  
"Why don't you go with them?"  
"And be bored the whole time," laughed Kahlan "No thanks, I rather stay here."  
"Don't worry, me and Mac are staying too." said Sharon. Kahlan smiled at them. Sharon and Mackenzie weren't exactly their friends, but they did get along well together and hung out occasionally.  
Lily yawned and got in her bed pulling up her covers up to her chin. "Well I'm going to bed now. So good-night."  
"'Night." echoed the rest of the room. They put out the lights with their wands and fell to sleep. 


	3. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. And this story is written only for fun and no profitable intention.  
  
A/N: I would first like to thank my first reviewer, Sevilodorf, thank you so so very much.  
This chapter is when Aliena and her friends go to Hogsmeade and well... you'll just have to read to find out. I have like the next four chapters planned out in my head, just need to write them. Don't know how long that's gonna take. I'm also writing some other stories (see my profile) but they aren't posted yet. Maybe in the future. This will be one of my main focus though. Anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
Winter settled in and despite the coldness, the students of Hogwarts were bursting with energy. Today was the first Hogmeade trip. The young witches and wizards all gathered in front of the school shuffling around in the ankle deep snow. Their pockets bulged money ready to be spent on Christmas gift for friends and family, and a little something for themselves. The third years, this being their first trip, were all eagerly discussing what they would do once they got there. They talked to some of the older students and asked for ideas on were to go and what to do. Visiting the Shrieking Shack was on of the top suggestions. The younger students shuddered at this; they had heard the haunting stories told about that place. Nevertheless, they were keen to go and check out this well known ghost story, to see if it was true.  
Filch, in his usual grumpy mood, stood in front of the students, checking for permission slips to make sure there was no one there who shouldn't be. Finally when he finished, he led the group on the path to Hogsmeade.  
  
"You think they could pick a warmer day?" said Kahlan. She hugged her body, shivering in spite of the many thick layers she was wearing. Already, the tip of her nose was beginning to turn red.  
"It's the middle of winter Kah." Aliena pointed out. "Besides, you're dressed like an Eskimo. How can you be cold?" Kahlan gave her a sarcastic smile and pulled her coat tighter around her body.  
"I could have put that Heating Charm on your clothes like I did for Ali and me, but noooo," said Lily. "You didn't want the Charm. Well, now you have to suffer." Before they had left, Lily had the idea of casting a Charm on their outfits so their clothes would generate heat to keep them warm in winter's chill. Aliena had excitedly agreed, but Kahlan wanted to ruff it out saying it wasn't that cold.  
Kahlan replied by throwing a handful of snow into Lily's face. The white flakes quickly melting on her warm skin. Lily quickly wiped them off with the back of her glove, but not before their coldness bit her face. Her face turned red, but the cold wasn't the cause of it. Not wanting to get involved in Lily's upcoming anger, Aliena quickly fell a few steps behind her friends.  
The snow started to come down in soft flurries. Aliena lifted her head towards the sky to let the flakes settle on her face and smiled. The snowfall made it seem so peaceful, except for the bickering voices of her friends.  
"Ali!"  
Aliena turned around at the sound of her name and saw Remus Lupin slugging through the snow towards her. His hair was flecked in white from the snow and his grinning cheeks were red.  
"Oh, hey Remus." She responded happily. He came up and began to walk beside her. "I thought that you..."  
"Would be with Sirius and James." He finished for her. She nodded curiously. "Well they'll be in that new Zonko's shop the whole time. And I don't really want to go there."  
Aliena slapped her forehead, chuckling. "That'll be great. An entire prank store at the fingertips of the Terrible Two." She groaned at the thought; Remus laughed.  
"Yeah the next few months are going to be interesting."  
  
The students reached Hogmeade and immediately split up into their cliques and go off into different parts of the village. James and Sirius could be seen dragging Peter towards Zonko's and disappearing inside the stores many shelves. Aliena, Kahlan, Lily and Remus made their way to Honeydukes along with some other students.  
The sweet shop was filled with a myriad of candy of many different colors and varieties. Its shelves stocked to the max with containers of every sweet you could ever dream of and even some you couldn't. They pushed through the crowd of students and gathered their favorites of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans, an entire case of Chocolate Frogs, and Ice Mice as quickly as they could. A corner of the store was dedicated to the new Flavorite Lollipops, (Just say a flavor and you will soon be enjoying it.) And they grabbed a handful of those before they were all taken. They made their way to the checkout counter and paid a total of seventeen Sickles for their purchases, and left the store before they were trampled.  
"I think a Butterbeer is in order." suggested a shivering Kahlan. The rest of the group agreed and made their way over to Three Broomsticks. Once inside, Kahlan let out a sigh of relief, glad for the warmth and hurriedly took a table near the fire. Lily followed, her earlier period of irritation forgotten.  
"I'll get the drinks." said Remus. Aliena reached inside her coat, bringing out her purse to help pay for the drinks, but Remus stopped her. "It's on me." She smiled her appreciation and went to join Kahlan and Lily. She came to the table to find Kahlan cheerfully humming a familiar tune.  
"What are you doing?" asked Aliena with a small laugh.  
"Nothing," replied Kahlan with an air of misleading innocence. Aliena raised an eyebrow at her. Kahlan was definitely up to something. As if to answer her unasked question, Kahlan began to sing in a soft voice so only Aliena and Lily could hear. "Ali and Remus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
"Shut up Kahlan." Aliena hissed. She cast a glance at Remus to see if he overheard, but he was still waiting to buy the drinks out of earshot.  
"Oh come on Ali. You know you like him." Kahlan said in a playful tone.  
Aliena whirred back to look at Kahlan with an accusing stare. "Yeah, as a friend."  
Kahlan began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, looking from Remus to Aliena with a mischievous smile. "You're always hanging out with each other and talking with each other and studying with each other. If that's what you call it." Aliena just stared wide-eyed at Kahlan, then looked at Lily for help.  
"Well, you are with him a lot." Said Lily slowly "And I can see how Kah, and others get the assumption that you're together."  
"Lil!" said Aliena, shocked. "You're supposed to be on my side." A thought hit her. "And what 'others'." Lily just shrugged and avoided her friend's glower. "I probably don't want to know anyways." She sat in the chair next to Lily.  
"Actually you might. It's quite..." started Kahlan but stopped at a lethal look from Aliena.  
"Now you better listen, you two." Aliena said in a low whisper. Her friends had to lean forward to hear her. "Remus is smart and really nice. We do our homework together and talk and hang out sometimes, but that doesn't mean I fancy him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Aliena look up startled and saw Remus standing there with the drinks. She quickly sat back and pretended to be interested in a sign that hung across the room, to avoid looking at Remus.  
"Nothing." She said quickly, casting her friends a warning look. Remus shrugged and sat down in a chair beside her and passed out the drinks. Kahlan took hers greedily.  
"Nothing like a nice Butterbeer to warm you up." She cheered before taking a long swig then set the bottle down on the table with a thunk.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Lily. Though the fifth years had been everywhere in Hogsmeade at least a dozen times, they never grew tired of it.  
"I know!" said Kahlan "It's a quiet place, secluded, very beautiful and romantic..." She said all this looking at Aliena and Remus, who were walking next to each other.  
"Just lead the way." Aliena said in an irritated voice. Remus looked at her slightly confused, but she ignored him. Kahlan turned and went through the alleyway between two shops. She led the group down the all too familiar path.  
"We're going to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Remus in a somewhat nervous voice. "Come on we've been there loads of times. Why don't we check out Zonko's or something?"  
"Scared, Lupin?" taunted Kahlan over her shoulder as she walked further down the path.  
"No." defended Remus, but Kahlan didn't miss the quiver in her voice and chuckled; neither did Aliena. She looked at him slightly worried, he had never been nervous like this before.  
"Maybe we could go somewhere else." suggested Aliena. She was his friend and didn't want him to be uncomfortable.  
Kahlan turned around and began to walk backwards looking at the two mischievously. "Trust me you'll enjoy this."  
  
They came down to the overlook of the Shrieking Shack. It was a run down building with boarded up entrance and windows and in bad need of a paint job. Just the look of it sent a chill down your spine. They were the only ones there now, all of the third years were gone; probably too scared to stay long, but the legends of the Shack were enough to scare anyone.  
Aliena keep a close eye on Remus. He seemed to become more uncomfortable as they came closer; he kept shifting if feet and running a nervous hand through his sandy hair. He was very quiet and hadn't said a word in while. Aliena was worried, maybe he really was scared, but Kahlan was relentless and wouldn't turn back.  
They all gathered at the rail that overlooked the Shrieking Shack. Remus stood away from them and stared intently at it, a strange look coming over his face. Aliena stood with her friends who kept whispering to each other and laughing. Aliena paid no attention to them, she was too busy watching Remus, concerned about the way he was behaving. She left Kahlan and Lily with out a word and walked over to Remus.  
"The stories most likely aren't true." said Aliena as she came and stood next to him. He was leaning on a rail staring unblinking at the dilapidated shack. "There probably aren't even ghosts in there." She did believe the stories about the violent ghosts that lived there, Dumbledore even said it was true; but she was just trying to cheer up Remus.  
He broke his gaze from the house and looked at her intrigued. "What else could be in there?"  
She shrugged. "Butterflies, maybe?" Saying the first thing that came to her mind that she thought might cheer him up.  
"Butterflies?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow, he stopped fidgeting and seemed to be relaxing a bit more so Aliena continued.  
"It makes perfect sense if you think about it." she said jokingly. "Butterflies don't have hands so they can't exactly fix up the house, that's why it's all in shambles and they can't call someone to do it because they don't have voices." It was a stupid thing, she knew and she didn't exactly know why she said it, but to her pleasure Remus began to laugh, all signs of discomfort forgotten. His body shook with the compulsions of mirth till tears of laughter began to form in eyes. Glad to see her friend cheered up, she began to laugh too.  
When they quieted down into gentle chuckles, they realized that it was quiet, too quiet. Kahlan voice, which is loud and can be heard easily, was absent. Aliena turned around only to be met with an empty field. She looked down on the snow covered ground hoping to see if their tracks could be seen, but it was all messed up in a muddy mess and she couldn't see any footprints branching off. Remus turned around also and looked around.  
"Where did they go?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, then Kahlan's words entered her head. 'It's a quiet place, secluded, very beautiful and romantic... Trust me you'll enjoy this.' Kahlan was trying to set them up. Leaving them alone in a deserted place... That's something she would do. Her and Lily were probably hiding behind some trees watching them at this very moment.  
"Ha, Ha." She called out "Very funny, come on out now." She waited for a few moments, but didn't hear any response. "I know you're out there." The leaves of a nearby bush started to rustle; Aliena walked over to it ready to give a good tongue lashing to her friends. A figure came out from behind, but it wasn't Kahlan or Lily; Aliena stopped short in her tracks. Dark, cold eyes shone beneath limply hanging hair and even his layers of clothing weren't enough to add to his scrawny form. Remus, sensing trouble, quickly crossed over to stand next to Aliena.  
"I'm sorry if I uh, interrupted anything." He said in a greasy voice a smile tugging at his lips. Aliena narrowed her eyes. She felt Remus stir beside her as he grasped his wand inside his robe, she did likewise with hers.  
"What do you want Severus?" she asked trying to keep her tone neutral. She had never really talked to Snape before, and rather thankful for that, but now that she was face to face with him she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She heard the rumors about him and knew this encounter could get nasty. Her first thought was to get out of there as soon as possible, but he was blocking the path back and she knew he wouldn't let her pass without problems.  
"I was just coming down here to see this," he looked over their shoulders. "Very interesting house. They say it's haunted by ghosts." He smiled wickedly at Remus, whose face turned red with anger. He glared hard back a Snape and took a small step forward in front of Aliena as if trying to shield her. He could tell this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
Severus started to walk towards them and stopped only a few feet away. He took out his wand and began to twirl it between his fingers. Remus drew his wand out too, he wasn't the one who usually attacked Snape, that was James and Sirius, but he would if it came to that.  
Severus eyed the wand with amusement. "Are you going to duel me, perfect prefect. Isn't that against the rules? Or don't you care about breaking rules anymore." Remus gritted his teeth, muttering something inaudible under his breath. Snape continued to smile with a malicious grin.  
Aliena looked from Severus to Remus aware they were taking up some past conflict, though she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she and Remus had to get out of there before something bad happened.  
"Go kiss a Flobberworm, Snivellus." She said, mimicking the name she heard James call him. She grabbed Remus by the arm and started to pull him to the path, they went unhindered by Severus.  
"Didn't your muggle parents ever teach you to respect your superiors, Hugh?" he said smugly as they past him. Aliena stopped and turned sharply to face him, almost causing Remus fall, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, not bothering to keep the anger from her voice. Remus tried to pull her up the path, but she shook him off her eyes glued to Snape. He just stood there contently still twirling his wand.  
"Easy," he said in manner one would use in normal conversation. "Purebloods, like me, are higher in social status then Mudbloods," he looked at her with disgust, "Like you." Aliena froze, her face blanching, and felt Remus stiffen beside her, neither of them spoke. Snape casually walked over to her, pleased with their reactions and stopped just inches from her. Her eyes were filled with the hurt of the insult and she was trying to hold back the tears. Determined not to let Snape see her weakness, she looked him straight in the eye trying her hardest not to quiver. From the corner of her eye she could see Remus clenching his fists. He wanted to intervene, but was worried Snape might hurt Aliena if he did; so, against his will, he stood there. Severus knew now that he was in control of the situation and was taking full advantage of it.  
"You don't belong here, Mudblood." he said in a low voice. "This is a school for real Wizards and Witches, not Muggles who want to be Witches." Aliena closed her eyes and tried to blink away the tears that were forming. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter what Snape said, that he was nothing but a greasy slime ball, but she couldn't wipe away to words or the hurt she felt. Snape took a step back with a smug smile, enjoying her grief that he caused. Aliena saw her opportunity and without a second thought she pulled out her wand.  
"Rictusempra!" she said in a breaking voice. Snape was blown off his feet and flew back several meters, landing on his back. He stood up brushing the snow from his clothes and hair and looked at Aliena with pure hatred. Remus quickly stood in front of her, protecting her should Severus think to retaliate. Snape picked up his wand.  
"You'll pay for that one, you filthy little Mudblood." he spat out and pointed his wand at her.  
"Impedimenta!"  
But the voice wasn't Snape's. He stood as if frozen still pointing his wand at her. She could see him struggling to move, but he couldn't.  
"Not bothering you is he, mate?" James came down the hill behind Snape with his wand out; apparently he was the one who had jinxed him. Behind James were Sirius, Peter and a very anxious looking Kahlan and Lily. As soon as they reached the bottom, Kahlan and Lily swooped down on Aliena, pushing Remus out of the way and pulled her in to a tight embrace.  
"What happened, Ali? What did he say to you?" They had seen the sad expression on her face and worried.  
"Nothing. It's alright." she told them trying to pass it off as nothing, but her friends knew her too well. They asked her again, but Aliena was reluctant to say more. James, overseeing this interrogation, looked over to Remus with a perplexed look. Remus glance over to Aliena, but she didn't meet his gaze. He sighed and told what happened, "He called her a Mudblood." The group gasped looking at Aliena, but she just hung her head avoiding everyone's eyes.  
James, however, was livid with anger. Aliena was friend and a teammate and no one insulted his friends, not without punishment. He rounded on Snape who was still under the jinx. James took his wand out of his hand, threw it on the ground, then proceeded to position his own on Snape's throat.  
"Have you got something to say, Snivellus?" James said in a cold voice that caught everyone's attention; they all turned to watch the two.  
"I've got nothing to say to you." said Snape. James's face only grew darker.  
"Not to me, to Hughs." He pressed his wand harder against Snape's throat. "Apologize."  
Severus looked directly at Aliena, who kept her eyes focused on James. "I'm saying anything to that Mu..." Snape's words were cut off as James waved his wand and sent him, once again, spiraling through the air. As soon as he landed, James was standing over him again, this time his wand pointing at Severus's heart. Both faces were twisted into looks of pure loathing. Knowing this would only end in trouble, Aliena quickly ran over to where they were and put a hand on James's arm, lowering it.  
"Let's just go." she said simply. James looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"But Ali, this sorry excuse for a human, called you a...a... well you know. And I'm not going to let him get away with that!" His face was boiling with rage and Aliena knew she had to get him away from Snape before he seriously injured him. As much as she hated the bastard, she didn't want him dead.  
"I don't need you to fight my battles, James." she stated and pulled him forcefully away. The others followed.  
  
They made their way back to the castle, not really in the sprit to stay any longer. James, still heated, led the way not staying a word to anyone. Sirius and Peter followed, leaving Kahlan, Lily and Aliena in their own group, Remus pulled up the rear.  
"I am so sorry, Ali." Kahlan apologized for hundredth time. "If me and Lily hadn't..."  
"It was your idea," pointed out Lily, "Don't drag me into this." Kahlan rolled her eyes.  
"If we hadn't left you and Remus alone this never would have happened..." Aliena waved her friend off.  
"You think I would let something Snivellus say get to me?" she said, "He's a slime ball. I don't care what he said." She smiled at her friends as if everything was fine, to emphasize her point. Kahlan finally laid off, and they walked the rest of the way to Hogswart in peace. But if only Aliena could believe the words she said. In truth, what Snape had said did hurt her. His words stung like a firecrab's bite and were still stinging.  
  
She knew her friends cared and were just trying to help, but she didn't want them making a fuss over her. Besides the pain was starting to subside anyways, though she knew the pain of someone out there hating her just because of her parents, would be there forever.  
  
Well I hope you liked that. I think after I finish the story I'll go back and revise everything. Don't know yet. Please review and tell your friends about this story. The next chapter will be coming soon. It'll be a nice Remus & Aliena, very touching. There won't be a romance between them, (at least not in this story) they are just friends. Good friends. 


	4. Matters of Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places.

**A/N: **I am proud to present, this, my fourth chapter. :) I am so impressed by me, I usually don't have the concentration to write a story this long. :) And I still have counts on fingers One, two, three, more chapters before I run out of ideas. Those chapters will be out soon. I'll try really, really hard to get one more chapter out before August ends cause then I start school and my updates will be very long apart.

Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Matters of Blood**

Aliena sat in a chair near to the fire and watched the brilliant orange and red flames move upon the log as if dancing; swaying from side to side and flickering to the rhythm of an unheard of beat. Sparks flew up the chimney and an occasional pop resounded thought the empty chamber. She was alone, everyone else went to dinner. She told her friends she wasn't hungry, and despite their looks of disbelief, they did not argue.

Aliena was happy for the moment of solitude and quiet, a time to think and to just relax. Usually she would relax when these rare moments came around, but now all she could think about was what that slime ball had said. Snape's words kept repeating in her head like a broken record and would not stop and allow the wounds to mend. Each time they brought on the thought of her heritage, and whether or not she really did fit in. Though she never mentioned it out loud, she questioned if she did belong here, ever since she received her letter to Hogwarts and found out that she was a witch. And it was hard at home too, her family didn't understand what she was going though, she had no one to talk to about her magical problems and she hated carrying this burden of a secret from her friends.

The portrait to the common room swung open allowing through a small flood of Gryffindor coming back from dinner. Most of them went up to their dormitories, ready to retire with their stomachs full and their eyes heavy. The Marauders, Lily and Kahlan were part of the group and seeing Aliena, made their way over to where she was. Sitting on the arm of her friend's chair, Lily handed Aliena what looked like some biscuits, wrapped up in napkins no doubt snatched from the table.

"If you get hungry." She said with a shrug. Aliena took the food with a gracious smile and set it down next to the chair, not sure if she would eat it later.

None of them were tired yet, so Kahlan suggested a game of Exploding Snaps; everyone joined in, even Aliena. She smiled and joked during the game and laughed along with everyone when the cards would explode in someone's face. It especially grew interesting when James got mad after Peter dealt him a losing hand. James transfigured Peter into a parakeet, who flew around the room, confused, running into windows and flying into people's hair, squawking up a storm, causing a hysterical uproar.

Time flew by quickly and before they knew it the clock was chiming eleven. Stifling a yawn, Peter, (now back in human form.), was the first to head to bed, followed later by Kahlan and Lily. James and Sirius stayed up for another thirty minutes before going, leaving Remus and Aliena alone.

Aliena watched the dying embers of the fire. She still had many things going through her head and knew she would not be able to sleep much tonight. Sighing, she put her head in her hands.

Remus was sitting on the couch and showed no signs of going to bed yet. He looked at where Aliena was curled up in the chair. She had been putting on a good act of playing strong, and fooling most, but he knew that what Snape said still hurt her; Lily and Kahlan noticed her behavior, also.

"Aliena," he called to her. She raised her head to look at him and he could see look of inner conflict on her face in the flicking light. "Don't let it get to you." he said, knowing what was going through her head.

"Let what get to me?" She asked, playing innocent. Remus gave her a knowing look and she dropped the act immediately. "It's nothing, just..." her words trailed off. Remus looked at her encouragingly, aware that she was hesitant to touch upon the subject, but finally she gave in.

"I've just been wondering if Snape was right about me not belonging here."

Remus looked at her with wide eyes and disbelief. He never would think Aliena to be someone who would let what that idiot say get to her. "Of course he isn't right, Ali! Why would you think that?"

Aliena dropped her eyes and began to fiddle with fingers. "My entire family is Muggle, but I'm a witch."

"Your point?" he asked, not seeing where she was going with this.

Aliena got up from her chair and went over to sit next to Remus on the couch.

"I don't know," she said, throwing up her hands as she sank deeply into the cushion. "It just feels like I shouldn't be here because my family is Muggle. But I shouldn't be there because I'm a witch." Remus nodded, comforting her a little bit and she managed to give him a weak smile, but she still was upset and confused about this matter.

"You're a witch Ali, no matter who your family is," Remus said and put a hand on her shoulder, "You belong here."

"But what about my parents? Do I just leave them behind?"

Remus shook his head, dropping his arm and turning his body more towards her. "No, of course you don't. That's the thing about being Muggle born; you get the best of both worlds, because you belong to both."

Aliena smiled finally seeing what Remus was saying and was instantly cheered up. "Yeah, I like to see a Pureblood learn to drive a car or go to the movies."

"But you can still a slime ball, greasy haired git into a toad anytime you want to." Remus said laughing making Aliena laugh also. She sighed happily and sunk back into the cushions. Her mind was now cleared having finally gotten all those things straightened out. It was all pretty simple to, now that she thought about it. Why she couldn't work it out before, she didn't know, but was glad Remus set her on the right track.

"I hate it though," she said, stating another matter on her mind. "When those Pureblooded people, like Snape, dislike you because you're not like they are."

"I know how you feel." Said Remus without thinking, he immediately scolded himself. Aliena looked at him curiously before rising to her feet. Now that her mind was clear, she was beginning to feel tired.

"How would you know," she asked as she helped him to his feet. "You're a Pureblood."

Remus didn't say anything further and quickly changed the subject. "I guess I'll turn in. 'Night, then." He said to her.

"Goodnight." Replied Aliena. Before he could turn to leave, she quickly put her arms around him in a hug. "And thanks, for everything." She said into his ear.

Remus was surprised by this, but hugged her back nonetheless, "No problem."

Aliena released him and turned up towards the girls' dormitory. After going through the fifth year designated door, she changed into her nightclothes as quickly and quietly as possible so not to disturb her sleeping roommate. She climbed between her sleep and within minutes, was asleep.

------------------------------------------

Ok, what did you think? Let me know, please. I would like to thank all my reviewers so far. THANK YOU!

Next chapter will take place during Christmas vacation and Aliena goes home for the holidays.

Oh, and if you like this story and Lord of the Rings or Charmed, check out my other writings that are in my profile. They're just in the beginning too, but they're getting there. Review those too, please.

Till next time,

Hedwig518 :)


End file.
